


The Switch

by amazxing



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, body switch, character switch, kind of, nonau but with scifi, not yet rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazxing/pseuds/amazxing
Summary: Taehyung and Jungkook wake up not quite themselves or otherwise, Taehyung and Jungkook wake up with their bodies switched.





	The Switch

Jungkook rubbed his temples or in other words, Taehyung rubbed his temples. "You can't tell the others, got that?"

Seokjin burst into the room suddenly, his eyes wide as he stared at the two boys who were still dressed in their pyjames. "What are you two doing? We have to be out in less than ten minutes!" Then he was gone, the door slamming shut, once again leaving Taehyung and Jungkook staring at each other in what could only be explained as shock but with presumably the same thought going through their minds. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> [ So this plot had been in my mind for a bit now so why not? Tell me what you think in the comments? Should I go ahead with this? ]


End file.
